You didn't want me to, So I knew I had to
by AnalystProductions
Summary: I wanted to kiss you, but I didn't kiss you. Then you said you didn't want me to kiss you, so I knew I HAD to kiss you." - Why Chad always did the opposite to what he was told, Sonny didn't know. But it wasn't always a bad thing... CHANNY- oneshot


I AM SO HAPPY- because I just got 200 subscribers on my youtube channel!! :) Which reminds me, I just put a new SWAC video "_Chad Dylan Cooper- Art of Deception_" :) if you want to check it out I'd love to hear your thoughts :) just add **watch?v=uPoKThv3y7g** to the end of youtube . com :D

I hope you like this little oneshot :)

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed and read my stories :)**

Enjoy =)

PS- English spellings and stuff :P the word "sofa" has been used instead of "couch" :)

* * *

**You didn't want me to, So I knew I had to.**

Analystproductions

**A channy oneshot.**

The room resembled a first class hotel suite more than what it actually was supposed to be; a dressing room. Extravagance and exaggerated perfection lingered between every pocket of air, embellishing the dressing room further. The cream carpet was spotless, coating the four corners of the vast room. Matching the carpet were the cream walls, covered in photographs and large posters framed in classy silver frames; there was only one vacancy on the wall, but it was hidden by the plasma television screen that sat in front of it. There was a smooth mahogany coffee table placed near to the television, along with a black sofa. If your eyes wandered a little more of the left of the room, you'd see An untouched pool table and a mini fridge; necessities that really weren't needed yet alone used. But despite the amount of things in the room, and space for that matter, crammed in the right hand corner, by the door, was a dresser where a blonde boy sat on a reclined comfortable black chair.

Truth be told, the figure staring back at him in the mirror looked bored, tired, pensive. Surely it was just the angel he sat at that bought an unfamiliar twinkle to his sapphire eyes? Or maybe it was the way his head was tilted to the side a little that indicated he was deep in thought. Or _maybe _it was the fact that he was sitting in front of a mirror and he wasn't _admiring _himself. Instead, he was sitting quietly, absorbing the silence echoing around his mind. Well, he _was, _until he heard someone angrily storming towards his room.

"Chad, what is this- _again?!" _

A brunette burst into his dressing room, unfazed by the glitzy glamour and size of the room. In fact, she looked livid, her arms folded over her chest, a piece of paper clasped tightly in her hands. Chad lifted his eyes to Sonny Monroe a sly grin on his face. It was about time she had arrived- and he knew _exactly_ what this was about. But because he was Chad Dylan Cooper, of course he was going to play the oblivious card, and make winding Sonny Monroe up even more fun. With a casual attitude, Chad leant towards the mirror fixing up his hair. He could see Sonny pouting in the mirror. Holding up the paper in her hands, she spun Chad's chair around so all attention was focused on her.

Raising his eyebrows obliviously, Chad gazed at the paper quickly.

"_That_ is a printed copy of the blog I posted yesterday." He stated bluntly, pretending to be nonchalant about it.

_Why does she have a copy of my blog? Does she read it?_

He spun back round to his dresser, pulling poses at the mirror in preparation for his next shoot. Sonny gritted her teeth furiously, slamming the paper down on the dresser table. Chad jumped a little, staring incredulously up at the girl from Chuckle City.

"No Chad, I mean what's _in _the blog." She snapped petulantly.

_She is so cute when she's angry…stupid cute. _

Glancing at the paper, then back to her Chad said nothing. He just shrugged, she was being pretty vague. How was he supposed to know what part of the blog had annoyed her? _Oh you know exactly what she's mad about, you're just overdoing the 'oblivious' thing now CDC._

Clearing her throat, Sonny started to read off the paper in a bitter tone.

"Monroe's undying love for me was once again exposed. She kissed me- _again. _When will that poor girl from Chuckle City ever admit that she has fallen for the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Unable to resist the urge to chuckle, Chad caught her eyes mischievously but at the same time, there was an irritable innocence hovering over that screamed 'I don't know why I'm in trouble.' Screwing the paper up, Sonny put it down on the dresser table, smiling her 'pissed-off' smile.

"Really Chad, _really?" _

Once again she had quoted his infamous line from Mackenzie Falls. Getting out of his chair, Chad flipped a hand through his hair, satisfied with the image reflected in the mirror. Walking over to the mini-fridge, he pulled out a bottle of water, and nonchalantly began to talk.

"Sonny, you should be _flattered_. Not everybody gets to be in Chad Dylan Cooper's _blog. _Consider yourself lucky I've made you a regular feature." He explained before taking a sip of water.

Sonny frowned- regular feature. _Great- _she didn't like the sound of that. Glaring at him she pursued the point she had came here for.

"But I _didn't _kiss you."

It was the truth, Sonny hadn't kissed Chad. But secretly, he had wanted her to kiss him- though he'd never tell anyone that. In fact, he was stunned she hadn't ever wondered _why _he made up lies like that all the time. Placing the water down on the table, Chad adjusted his jacket arrogantly, turning on the 'Chad charm'.

"You _want _to kiss me though." He nodded with a flashy grin, winking.

The Chad charm pathetically bounced off Sonny before combusting into flames. It obviously had no effect on her. After all, she was the only one that Chad charm wouldn't work on.

"No. I _don't _want to kiss you." She instantly retorted, brown eyes raging through Chad's blue eyes.

Trying not to show his crushed ego, Chad leant a little closer to her narrowing his eyes. He refused to lose this round.

"Well, I didn't _want _to kiss you either."

Mirroring his body language, Sonny replied with fire.

"Good. I don't _want _you to kiss me." She shrieked, with an almost nervous element seeping through her voice. But Chad was too annoyed at her words to pick up on this.

_She is so lying. Of course she's lying. _

Clicking his tongue in frustration, Chad folded his arms over his chest.

"_Fine." _

Sonny played along, making her way to the dressing room door; their eyes did not separate once.

"Fine."

_She makes me so angry._

"GOOD." Chad yelled.

The feisty brunette opened his dressing room door before storming out.

"-Good and _goodbye_!"

The climate in the dressing room changed instantly. The bright sunshine that had completely fried him out in a heated battle fell behind the clouds. Finally Chad could breathe without threatening to lose his cool. As he sat down on the chair and took a sip of water, a grin spread over his face. Little did miss Monroe know she had just given him the _perfect _opportunity to prove that _everyone _falls for Chad Dylan Cooper. The words echoed around his head.

'_I don't want you to kiss me._'

Did she not think about what she was saying? Surely she had picked up on Chad's strange way of thinking at her fake prom: _I was invited but I didn't want to go, then I was uninvited so I knew I HAD to go. _Brushing his hair off his eyes, Chad's grin changed into a mischievous smirk. He stood up and walked out his dressing room, making his way to find Sonny, _funny funny little Sonny._

**o0o0o0o**

Sonny Monroe's dressing room was nowhere near as fancy as Chad's but it had something that his lacked. The room was cosy, and comforting. It was like a home. The photographs lying around messily everywhere, the hundreds of glamour accessories that belonged to Tawni and the dented vents above the room where Zora usually lurked. There were many things about her dressing room that Sonny Monroe loved. Sitting down on the sofa, Sonny frowned. Sometimes Chad made her so _mad. _Then other times, he made her turn to mush. He was so bipolar, so _complicated. _

"Stupid Chad." She hissed through gritted teeth, trying to enjoy her own company in the empty room.

A few minutes later, she was no longer the only person in the dressing room. None other than Chad Dylan Cooper sauntered in, a very cocky grin on his face that Sonny knew meant trouble. Standing up abruptly, she walked towards him, about to usher him out. But before she could even ask what he was doing here, or _breathe_- Chad assertively pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a soft, gentle kiss. It was urgent and lustful, a breakout of passion that had been bottling up for so long. At first Sonny was shocked, unsure what to do- but it felt good, _so good. _His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her a little closer. With a repressed groan, Sonny gave in and kissed him back. She could feel Chad smiling against her own lips. That's when she pulled away- was this some kind of silly prank?

The pair of them looked a little dazed, Chad was the first to pull himself back together, seamlessly going back into character while Sonny stood there shocked.

"I wanted to kiss you, but I never did. Then you said you didn't want me to kiss you, so I knew I _had _to kiss you."

He attempted to sound logical, but the ironic thing was there was no logic in his explanation at all. It was the stupidest thing Sonny had ever heard- but she didn't care. She twiddled her hair between her fingers coyly, glancing at Chad curiously. Despite him being so hard to read, she could see what game he was playing and a small smile slipped over.

"Well, then I most _definitely _do NOT (she overstressed the "do not") want you to kiss me again."

Grinning, Chad leant his forehead against hers. For a few moments they just stared into each other's eyes. Nothing needed to be said, the blissful silence said enough. Then slowly, Chad grazed her lips. It was completely different to the first kiss. This was a soft, romantic kiss and shivers ran up Sonny's spine. He kissed her so gently, it felt more like a feather was tickling her lips. He pulled away slightly, so their lips were barely touching, teasing her. _Man, that was hot. _Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sonny sealed the gap with slow predominance.

When they broke apart, Sonny smiled contagiously, causing Chad to do the same. It was not a grin, it was a _genuine _smile. Biting her lip, she giggled bashfully.

"I _really _don't want to go out on a date with you tonight."

Tawni's perky voice could be heard advancing down the corridor, she was complaining about something - something completely irrelevant and stupid no doubt. Releasing Sonny from his arms, Chad placed one more kiss on her lips before heading out of her dressing room door. Before he left, he turned around to the spellbound girl and winked in the most Chad-like way possible. It seemed kissing Sonny had boosted his ego to a whole new level.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

Sonny tried to respond, she really did. But she couldn't. She just nodded slowly, a smile on her face. Perhaps she ought to tell Chad Dylan Cooper not to do things more often.

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Seven Days to Make you Mine update soon- I don't want to rush the story, I'd rather give you all something good to read :D **

**Take care ;)**

**Love Izzy~**


End file.
